


Red carpet

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2019 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Mai is nervous about her first red carpet event.





	Red carpet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).



On the way to the premier, Mai couldn't help fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. Was it maybe a little too short after all? Maybe she should've gone for the long black dress after all, but that one had looked a little too plain and dreary for the occasion, and Chikara always complimented her when she wore bold colours.

“I don't think I've told you how gorgeous you look tonight,” Chikara suddenly said. It was as if Mai's boyfriend could read minds.

“You don't think my skirt's too short? I've never been to a red carpet event, so I wasn't sure...”

Chikara chuckled and grabbed her hand. “It's fine. You look absolutely fantastic, and if anyone says otherwise, they have no taste.”

“Oh, stop it,” Mai sighed, but she couldn't help the smile. Chikara always knew what to say to make her feel better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can throw your prompts at me on [Tumblr](https://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Gilrael)!


End file.
